The Real Life,Suffering Please Don't Leave Me
by xXcarcinoSinnerXx
Summary: AU. Based on a true story Karkat's life has been nothing but a a mix of suffering, lying, and hate. His only friend and the only person he has ever cared about starts drifting away. What will happen when his scars start building up? Will anyone be able to help him?


_**AN: This takes place in an AU, here trolls and humans live in the same world, And each troll have two Lusus representing an actual human family. **_  
**_Karkat's life in this AU plays alot on the fact of the Sufferer and how his life honestly wasn't that great. This will be a GamKar but bear with me while I give you a quick back story leading up to the actual story.  
_**_Some of it does hit home with me and it could with a lot of you so please tell me what you think._

* * *

Karkat Vantas was a quite kid, he was shy and didn't really talk much and had only a few friends, His father was gone for a great majority of his life and his mother treated him like garbage. But it didn't bother him, at a young age his first friend was Gamzee and Sollux but during third grade Sollux died.

Karkat kept a great deal of his emotions hidden inside even at a young age even when his best friend died he tried not to cry. But for him going back to a school where the majority of the students and some of the teachers picked on you constently.. was hard.

There was another friend Karkat was friends with since kindergarten was his dear friend Gamzee, they have done a lot together and were inseparable, but as his luck would have it both Gamzee and Karkat rarely ever had the same classes, they grew quite close threw the years.

Karkat's bullying didn't cease till 9th grade when finally he was complete ignored but were not that far in are story yet..

Threw 5th grade the beating's and abuse from his parents grew worse with each day and thinking it was normal. Never complained, another friend Karkat had for awhile was a boy in his grade named Dave Strider. And they were inseparable during school hours. Karkat, Gamzee, And Dave became the best of friends, listening to new bands, swapping drawings and rhymes and for awhile being over all carefree.

But even Gamzee and Dave didn't know what was going on at home for Karkat, and no one new about the scars that were slowly but surely building up each passing week. Karkat never spoke a word about his personal life, or anything about himself and continued to go threw the days.

Karkat during 5th grade grew more acquainted with some people that Gamzee knew, one of them was an old friend of Gamzee's, his name was Tavros though believe it or not there were a lot of times were Karkat had to stop Gamzee and Tavros from ripping each others throats out. Though they all had fun times after they made up and would stay up for hours pulling pranks on each other.

Sometime in the middle of 5th grade they met someone new, a girl named Vriska. Gamzee seamed to be acquainted with her so Karkat would try to as well, But after mentioning Vriska Seckrets name at home both his parents yelled at him to stay away from the Vriska girl.

Now knowing why Karkat's family said that he just brushed of there comments and continued to talk to her, though at times it seamed Vriska would start some fights with Dave in which Dave would drag Karkat in for backup. After that it seamed like Karkat new something was not right even though he tried to ignore it.

Now for the rest of the middle school year things started to change, Karkat grew more worried about his best friend Gamzee as a a slight change in character surely and slowly appeared. Gamzee would come to Karkat when he was bothered and sad and they both grew more into a Moirail quadrant and it seamed only Gamzee knew about Karkats bad habits, his cutting. And Karkat finally opened up about his parents. That's when in the begging of 6th grade they promised that no matter what they would try and be as happy as they could around each other and always help the other out.

During 6th grade Dave and Karkat saw Vriska always around there friend Gamzee and it seamed threw even more bad luck Gamzee and Karkat never saw each other all that much during the school day. and threw the year it seamed as if Gamzee could barely spend time with Karkat because of Vriska.

At home threw moving a bunch things kept getting worse but if you asked Karkat, He would look the other way smiled and act as everything was fine, Building up barriers to forget the bad. And oh how the barriers worked well for awhile.

7th grade things started to get weird, a lot of fighting started. Things were growing different, Dave was begging to get in fights with some people from the school. Gamzee rarely saw Karkat now and for along time Karkat was over all alone. Karkat met someone one day named Trezei and they began to get close, becoming great friends and hanging out a lot. Karkat still talked to Gamzee a lot but it was rarely, He seamed to always be busy.

8th grade things were going back to normal a little, everyone was getting along with each other and for a time things were fine, the scars on Karkat kept building and he started to grow quite distant from everyone. Still he was there walking threw life like everyone else, but just more or less like he was watching things threw someone else one day got into his last fight, his relative with out any warning pulled Dave out of the school and soon a couple weeks later Karkat found out that Dave had to transfer.

The beatings became worse, words flew threw the house words that should never be said, worthless..unwanted..hated.. his dead threatened multiple times that he would kill him.. Things that your Lusi parents should never say. There were many nights Karkat spent alone crying to the point of bloody noise mixed with bloody lips and bruises. He would cry alone with no one to talk to till he past out.

Waking up in the morning Karkat would force himself to forget. and it helped for awhile.

Threw the summer vacation Trezei and Karkat got together and things were happy, but there was a side of Trezei no one knew, Trezei would beat on Karkat taking her anger on him then turn around and say that she loved him. Now you might call Karkat an idiot for dealing with even more abuse from someone but step into his shoes, If you never really knew what it was like to be loved you would cling on to the only thing that should you some sort of compassion to, even if it hurt you in the process.

Karkat began to talk to Gamzee more and they would hang out as much as they could though not as much as they both wished they could.

Things after that.

Just get worse..


End file.
